


Dicidir ser Kira

by ntl209



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Mental Instability, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Yagami Light-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Los debates internos de Light hasta que decide quedarse con el Death Note.
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.
> 
> 1\. Spoilers de aproximadamente la mitad del capítulo 1 del anime.
> 
> 2\. Quizás es la primera parte de una serie donde se incluyen los pensamientos de Light de otras partes del manga/anime.

Comenzó en el edificio de una academia; en un aula con estudiantes "escuchando" al profesor que leía un libro en voz alta; en una silla que no estaba ni adelante ni atrás del todo, que no estaba ni en el medio ni en el lado derecho del aula, sino en el lado izquierdo que daba a la ventana.

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba sentado en la silla antes mencionada, observando distraídamente por la ventana luego de leer en voz alta un pasaje del libro.

Decía: "Sigue las enseñanzas de Dios y recibe sus bendiciones. Así los mares volverán a ser abundantes y las tormentas amainarán."

Parte de su cabeza concentraba su atención en las palabras recitadas y explicadas para que si el maestro volvía a llamarle la atención para leer, lo pudiera hacer sin dudar (tal y como lo había hecho minutos atrás).

Sin embargo, la otra parte suya vagaba en sus propios pensamientos, a veces mirando de reojo a sus compañeros, cuya mayoría se la pasaba charlando entre sí.

Pero no, él no pensaba que "el mundo estaba podrido" por tener unos compañeros tan idiotas.

No: aquel pensamiento en particular venía de tiempo atrás. Tenía meses o quizá años de antigüedad.

El desencadenante, por ejemplo, eran las noticias de las que se enteraba: "se encontró el cuerpo de un hombre con seis balas en el estómago", "esta mañana se halló el cuerpo desnudo de una chica con un cuchillo atravesando su garganta"...

Y hasta a veces ser testigo de un robo en el mercado (que aunque quizá no sea la gran cosa, le había aterrorizado en su momento).

Todo tan monótono, tan cansador, tan triste, tan... aburrido.

¿Por qué tenía que resignarse a vivir en un mundo así?, ¿un mundo donde la precaución, el miedo, era lo primordial para sobrevivir?

¿Quién querría vivir en un mundo donde podría tocarle a cualquiera la desgracia de que su cuerpo fuera hallado en un callejón en un estado irreconocible, quizá semanas después de ser mutilado (o de haber sufrido cualquier otra tortura semejante)?

¿Y siquiera los policías lograban atrapar a los responsables?

No siempre... lo cual le parecía inaceptable.

¿Siquiera les daban un castigo adecuado? ¡No! Solo los suficientes años para "reflexionar" sus acciones como niños mandados al rincón; para pagar sus viles actos; para que les perdonen lo probablemente imperdonable.

¿Y para qué, finalmente? Para que en algún momento de la condena, hubieran "algunos" que no lo soportaran más y decidieran escapar a su libertad y seguir haciendo de las suyas.

Sus diarios y constantes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, mirando a través de la ventana, vio caer un delgado libro negro (¿o era una revista?) que de inmediato se convirtió en un temporal interés... Como aquello que automáticamente su cerebro tachaba de "olvidable", "poco interesante" o "estúpido", para así eventualmente quitarlo de su memoria.

Sin embargo, el rato siguiente se le hizo interminable, ya que, en contra de lo que suponía, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella revista (¿o libreta?).

Cuando pudo salir del edificio, fue hacia el centro del patio a recogerla.

Algo tenía que tener de interesante si aún después de cinco minutos de verla caer, seguía presente en sus divagaciones interiores.

Algo tenía de interesante si, horas después, la venía a buscar para leer.

Vio que las palabras en su portada estaban escritas en un idioma que reconocía como el inglés.

Por un lado le alegraba haber aprendido el idioma; pero por el otro, en aquel preciso momento se encontraba con pocas ganas de leer. Después de todo, había estado (sin contar los pequeños descansos) bastantes horas seguidas en clase prestando atención, leyendo silenciosamente o en voz alta... y a veces medio distrayéndose mirando por la ventana.

Así que iba a dejar el "cuaderno de la muerte" (como había traducido para sí), tirado en el pasto, tal y como lo había hallado...

Pero la curiosidad pudo más.

* * *

¿Qué... era esto de que podría asesinar a un sujeto con solo escribir su nombre y tener en mente su rostro?

(Para no matar accidentalmente a otra persona con el mismo nombre: esto (que no estaba escrito con aquellas exactas palabras) pretendía ser una aclaración aliviadora, pero en realidad provocó que Light prestara más atención a las barbaridades que había escrito un... particular bromista, supuso.)

Siempre y cuando tardara máximo seis minutos con cuarenta segundos, supuestamente podía escribir cómo moría el sujeto y qué era lo que hacía minutos o hasta días antes de su segundo final.

Pero debía ser una broma... ¿verdad?

Tenía que ser una estupida broma.

Una broma muy elaborada, pensó al terminar de leer todas aquellas reglas tan detalladas y escritas con la tranquilidad de una persona que no estuviera instruyendo cómo realizar un asesinato, sino de algo tan trivial como preparar una torta de cumpleaños o armar un mueble.

El extraño cuaderno negro era de tapa blanda, por lo que fácilmente podría ser roto... Light ya quería tirarlo al tacho de basura de su habitación y olvidarse de su existencia; sin embargo, algo lo detuvo.

Muy psicópata o sociópata quien escribió estas cosas, observó en la soledad de su habitación.

Si una persona entraba y observaba el dormitorio del castaño, lo podría definir como el de un estudioso y ordenado estudiante, por la cantidad de libros, la presencia de un escritorio, el orden notable y la falta de personalidad y color.

Aunque aquello último, más que nada, era la particularidad de Light.

No le interesaba si su cuarto estaba pintado de azul, de negro o hasta de rosa chillón. Solo le interesaba tener luz para estudiar hasta tarde; suficientes libros para estudiar o leer por diversión; un escritorio para realizar las tareas asignadas; un armario para guardar sus prendas; y una cama cómoda para dormir sus ocho horas para mantenerse de pie durante el día.

No podía distraerse con modas y decoraciones sin sentido.

De algún modo debía seguir siendo el alumno responsable, perfecto, agradable y con las mejores notas.

Puesto que la mediocridad no encajaba allí.

Y ser mediocre significaba sacarse un nueve.

Y aunque ninguno de sus padres le había dado a entender aquello, aún se sentía presionado a ser el alumno modelo, el alumno perfecto... y quizá, el mejor de todo el país.

Aunque tampoco quería exagerar ni presionarse de más.

* * *

Light se preguntó si lo que decía el "Death Note" sería verdad, si... funcionaría.

Pero, ¿¡qué te pasa, Yagami Light?!, se reprendió.

¿En serio estaba considerando la posibilidad de que pudiera existir una abominación capaz de controlar los sucesos, cuarenta segundos, o incluso seis, casi siete minutos antes de que pasaran?

Una regla decía que podía elegir la hora del fallecimiento. Así que también podría controlar las acciones con más antelación que unos seis minutos y cuarenta segundos antes de que la persona cuyo nombre fuera escrito muriera.

Solo había una forma de confirmar toda esta... estupidez, pensó con la garganta seca al mirar nuevamente aquel cuaderno negro.

No puedo matar a personas que conozco, se reprendió al casi escribir el nombre de un compañero que solía molestar o robar dinero a los considerados "nerds" o "frikis" de su clase.

La policía siempre incluía a las personas cercanas a la víctima como posibles sospechosos.

Así que Yagami Light, al ser un compañero de clase de la victima, podía ser encontrado con más facilidad, y quizá sería tomado por sorpresa para improvisar en el momento una creíble mentira...

Entonces sería enviado a la cárcel por dos meses, veinte años, o quizá para siempre... ¿¡Y si lo ejecutaban?!

Pero, ¿qué pienso?, rio.

¿Por qué lo culparían por un ataque cardíaco al azar que, hasta donde ellos sabían, ningún humano era capaz de provocar?

¿Por qué lo culparían por un accidente automovilístico cuando no conducía ni tenía ningún auto?

De todos modos, mejor no arriesgarse, decidió.

* * *

Yagami Light, aquel chico de cabello castaño y ojos marrones que de seguro se les vino a la cabeza al apenas leer su nombre, decidió dejar a un lado aquel cuaderno que había ocupado sus pensamientos al apenas haberlo visto caer desde el cielo (no, seguro que cayó (fue tirado intencionadamente) desde una ventana).

Prendió la televisión chiquita que tenía en el lado derecho de su escritorio y se dispuso a cambiar de canales hasta llegar al de las noticias.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que volvió a pensar en el Death Note.

Suspiró, acomodándose en su silla en una posición más recta e inclinándose para abrir el mencionado cuaderno en la página siguiente de las que contenían las... retorcidas reglas.

Si solo escribiera un nombre, disiparía sus dudas y dejaría olvidado el cuaderno en el fondo del cajón, escondido entre sus otros libros o quizá terminaría en el basurero de la ciudad para nunca volver a aparecer en su cabeza.

Sí, pensó, rindiéndose a intentar para que la incertidumbre y curiosidad no lo torturara más.

Sin embargo, si escribía "Otoharada Kurō" sin saber qué pasaría después, y al final el susodicho realmente muriera, ¿se convertiría en un asesino?

¿Aún si mataba a un criminal?

Pero era un criminal: merecía morir.

Además, en cualquier momento podría matar a esos rehenes, se convenció.

Y escribió.

Y cuarenta segundos pasaron.

Qué tontería pensar que funcionaría...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar al periodista decir que los rehenes salían del edificio donde los retenían.

¿Qué había pasado?

Light se perdió en su confusión que casi no escuchó que decían que... el sospechoso estaba muerto.

* * *

Oh, Light...

¿Qué hiciste?, ¿qué mierda hiciste?, se preguntó, mirando el techo ya negro por la hora que era.

Se hallaba acostado en su cama, tapado hasta por debajo de la nariz, intentando conciliar el sueño.

El reloj a su lado indicaba que eran las dos con veintitrés minutos de la madrugada.

Y él, Yagami Light, de diecisiete años de edad, se encontraba incapaz de procesar lo sucedido horas atrás.

¿Había...?

¿Otoharada Kurō murió por sus propias manos?, ¿por la sola acción de haber tomado una lapicera y haber escrito en un cuaderno su nombre y apellido?

Pero no fue cruel... ¿o sí?

Un ataque al corazón era una muerte mucho más pacífica, menos dolorosa, que una puñalada en la garganta, se repitió, se justificó.

Pero morir mientras dormís parecía ser mucho más pacífico que el solo pensar que el corazón te fuera a fallar y acto seguido te agarrase un dolor inimaginable en el pecho, dijo su lado más observador, más culpable... más lógico.

Otoharada Kurō, quien retuvo a varias personas en un edificio (y ya no se acordaba ni de por qué)...

Él...

Él murió de un ataque cardíaco cuarenta segundos después de haber escrito su nombre, tal y como decía la libreta que sucedería si no se especificaba la hora o la causa de muerte, por lo que el Death Note sí era real.

Y soy un asesino, agregó, casi tardíamente.

Aquel simple hecho causó que su estómago se revolviera.


	2. Capítulo 2

Pasaron un par de días desde que Otoharada Kurō había muerto de un ataque al corazón.

Light no durmió ni la noche del memorable evento, ni la siguiente.

Le parecía inquietante que no fuera una coincidencia, como se había intentado convencer luego de devolver la cena esa noche entre las dos y las tres de la mañana.

(Despertó a su madre y tuvo que tranquilizarla diciéndole que algo de la cena le debía de haber caído mal y que no se preocupara, que limpiaría en aquel mismísimo instante.)

Le inquietaba que el responsable de la muerte de Otoharada Kurō fuera él, que su vida hubiese estado bajo su control, que pudiera decidir con solo escribir un nombre y pensar en un rostro si a esa persona le seguiría latiendo el corazón en los siguientes segundos o minutos, o no.

Le resultaba perturbador...

Y sin embargo...

¿Y si realmente todo fuera parte de una elaborada broma, como lo había considerado en un principio?

¿Y si, quien hubiera escrito las instrucciones del Death Note, lo hubiera planeado todo para hacerle pensar que era un asesino?, ¿para asustarlo?

Pero nada de eso tenía pies o cabeza.

No resultaba creíble que existiera un cuaderno mágico, así que no tenía sentido que alguien (en este contexto) pudiera manipular a otra persona para hacerle creer que había matado (¿Cómo podría haber simulado la muerte de Otoharada Kurō, sino?).

A menos que Otoharada Kurō fuera un actor y el canal de las noticias, al haberse enterado, lo hubiera revelado con gran confusión (cosa de la que Light no se habría enterado todavía por no haber prendido la televisión desde hacía dos días).

A menos que en este complot participaran también los medios y los rehenes (¿o serían actores también?).

No obstante, parecía poco realista que muchas personas estuvieran involucradas en planear y llevar a cabo una broma.

¿Y quién sería tan inteligente como él (o incluso más) para lograr elaborar un plan así?

Casi parecía como aquella película en la que el protagonista vivía sus primeros treinta años de vida como una estrella de televisión sin siquiera saberlo o sospecharlo.

Pero volviendo al punto: ¿qué creer? ¿Qué fue víctima de una muy elaborada y retorcida broma? ¿O que, de algún modo él, Yagami Light, desde hacía dos días, tenía el poder de decidir en segundos o minutos si una persona en particular vivía o moría?

* * *

Fue después de un almuerzo silencioso pero cómodo con su madre y Sayu, su hermana, que llegó a la conclusión de que para confirmar que el Death Note era real, debía estar presente mientras el sujeto agonizaba (hizo una mueca al imaginarlo).

Entonces tendría que escribir, en seis minutos y cuarenta segundos (o menos), que un determinado sujeto (criminal, obviamente) iría a un lugar en específico para que un vehículo lo atropellara.

Al menos la muerte no se vería sospechosa o llamativa, además de que tampoco tenía ganas de ver un cuerpo descuartizado. Solo le bastaba saber con certeza que estaba muerto.

Así que ese día se la pasó intentando no matar a un estúpido compañero que exigía 2.000 yenes a otro; inconscientemente escuchando quejas, conversaciones y chismes; molestándose (en su interior, porque exteriormente dio una sonrisa y una disculpa) después de que un maestro le llamara la atención con su "¡Eh, señor número uno del país! ¡No te nos quedes en blanco! ¡Contamos contigo para dar una buena imagen!", luego de atraparle cuando estaba distraído por tener en mente aquel molesto cuaderno.

Observando a esta gente, pensó, he comenzado a pensar que el mundo sería mucho mejor sin ellos.

...Pero ellos no eran criminales.

Casi, casi que se lamentó.

No. No quería matar a cada quien que le molestase. Y en cierto modo le aliviaba.

Al menos en ese sentido no estaba loco... Aún.

* * *

Caminando hacia su casa, se le presentó la oportunidad de probar definitivamente la existencia del Death Note, cuando vio a unos hombres en moto insinuándoseles a una chica de su academia o quizá a una mujer de veinte y algo de años (Light no observó bien).

—Eh, señorita... soy Shibuimaru Takuo. Jeje... Me llaman Shibutaku. Sal conmigo, preciosa.

Light no vio su expresión, pero supuso que "Shibutaku" habría hecho una expresión "encantadora" o algo por el estilo, para intentar impresionar a la chica.

Mientras sus compinches hacían comentarios sobre su nombre y la forma de presentarse, la chica pronunció una nerviosa disculpa.

Light entró a la tienda frente a la que estaban los motociclistas y la chica.

De cara para la calle, parecía que el castaño estaba leyendo el tomo de un manga.

Sin embargo, mientras la chica miraba con expresión incómoda a su alrededor, viendo que un hombre que acababa de pasar a su lado no se detenía a sacarla de la situación (ya que los tipos no la dejaban irse), Light disimuladamente sacó su (¿su?) Death Note, lo puso dentro del tomo del manga, y prosiguió a escribir en ella "Shibuimaru Takuo: accidente", después de mirar su rostro y pensar en el mientras escribía.

Se detuvo a observar si escribió bien.

...Por las dudas escribió el nombre de otras seis maneras que conocía (para asegurarse de que funcionara) y la palabra "accidente" al lado.

Miró su muñeca izquierda, en la que tenía puesto su reloj, esperando con impaciencia a que pasaran los primeros cuarenta segundos para así observar, durante aproximadamente un minuto, si alguno de los siete nombres escritos era el suyo...

Si Shibuimaru Takuo moría por ese "accidente" que escribió.

Light observó desde dentro de la tienda, como Shibuimaru se ponía rígido y gritaba, intentando impresionarla, algo como:

—¡Voy en moto!

La susodicha, aprovechando que el hombre se distraía intentando encender la moto, comenzó a correr.

Shibuimaru Takuo encendió su moto y echó a andar tras la chica.

Un "¡Taku! ¡Cuidado!" por parte de sus amigos, no fue suficiente para advertir al susodicho de su inevitable destino, ya que él no había logrado escuchar las palabras antes de que un colectivo golpease su costado y lo arrastrara a él y a su moto un par de metros hasta finalmente detenerse.

* * *

Eso... ¡ESO ES!

¡LA DEATH NOTE ES REAL!, cayó en cuenta.

Light salió a paso rápido de la tienda sin llevarse ni comprar nada.

No obstante, la adrenalina no le duró mucho: cuando estuvo a dos cuadras de la escena del accidente, las piernas le flaquearon, por lo que tuvo que caminar más lento.

¡He matado a dos personas! Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la boca con solo pensarlo.

Sus ojos enfocados en el suelo, pero sin verlo, procesaban aún lo sucedido.

Asesiné...

...A dos personas.

Yo...

Detuvo sus pasos y pensamientos.

¿Qué debía...? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Llevó una mano a su bolso, donde minutos atrás (antes de salir de la tienda) había guardado el horrible cuaderno.

Le vino a la mente una imagen del que había matado hacía dos días.

¿A quién le importaba si ese moría?

Pero y...

¿Qué había del otro?

Se acordó del motociclista, quien había yacido en medio de la calle, boca abajo y en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, tan abundante y roja carmesí.

¿Él había hecho eso?

No, lo había provocado, punto que aunque no le tranquilizaba mucho, hacía alguna diferencia entre matar con sus propias manos y provocar la muerte con solo experimentar en un estúpido cuaderno.

Aún así, ese tipo no merecía morir: no había matado a nadie, que Light supiera.

(Se estremeció.)

¿La gente merecía morir por intentar seducir, pero pasándose de la raya?

¿Quién podría saber si ese tipo de gente no habría llegado a violar a las víctimas de sus descarados coqueteos?, ¿si no habría llegado a matarlas?

Es tal y como lo he pensado, se dijo mientras se apoyaba en una pared para sostenerse.

Pensó en todas aquellas inocentes personas que eran asesinadas día tras día, las que eran víctimas de injusticias por el simple hecho de que los responsables de decidir el destino de los criminales, habían sido amenazados o sobornados por estos mismos o sus aliados.

Este mundo está corrompido, pensó, alzando la mirada con un brillo en sus ojos, con una nueva determinación.

¡Y los responsables debían morir!

Y Light... Light podría depurar el mundo, comenzando con los criminales.

Lo podría conseguir... ¡con ese cuaderno!

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, pensaba que el cuaderno ya no le parecía tan retorcido, horrible o maligno, más bien lo consideraba la solución a la corrupción que plagaba el mundo, el medio para conseguir el mundo que tanto deseaba: sin criminales viviendo en él. Ese mundo donde solo tendrían lugar personas amables y de buen corazón.

Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema...

Cuando Light subió a su habitación, sin mirar tiró su bolso y abrigo en dirección al escritorio, y se lanzó a su cama sin siquiera quitarse sus zapatos.

Se hallaba poca abajo, abrazando la almohada y con la barbilla apoyada en esta.

Si alguien viera en este momento a Yagami Light (cosa que no era imposible, ya que había olvidado cerrar la puerta de su cuarto), le vería una expresión preocupada (o más bien perturbada) en su rostro.

Ese pequeño problema que atormentaba a Light...

"Mente" era su nombre.

Solo habían sido dos personas y ya estaba así...

¿Se reprendió? No, más bien parecía una observación suya... una reflexión... una resignación, casi.

Claro que no podía ser tan fácil...

¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Debería ignorar las consecuencias?

¡Retrocede un minuto, Yagami Light!, se dijo, al darse cuenta de a dónde vagaban sus pensamientos.

¿En serio estaba considerando seguir utilizando el Death Note?

Pero ya no te parecía tan mala la idea, ¿verdad? Ya hasta habías dejado de tachar de "horrible" al Death note, dijo esa parte suya que lo intentaba persuadir a seguir escribiendo, esa deseosa de escribir más y más...

¡Mi mente pagará el precio! Lo interrumpió su lado cauteloso, alarmado, paranoico...

Sus debates internos duraron lo suficiente hasta llegar a pensar que...

¡Aunque le costase...!

Aunque le costase su cordura... o incluso su vida...

¡Alguien tendría qué hacerlo!

¡Alguien tendría que hacer ese cambio drástico!

¡Alguien tendría que matar, matar y matar a los criminales que perturbaban a las buenas personas!

¡Alguien tendría que eliminarlos!

¡Las cosas no tenían por qué quedarse así!

¡Gente inocente no tendría que seguir viviendo con miedo!

¡Gente inocente no tendría que sobrevivir! ¡Sino que podría vivir!

¡Vivir con libertad! ¡Sin miedo de que ese tipo de personas siguieran sueltas y haciendo lo suyo!

* * *

Al día siguiente, escuchando vagamente al profesor, se preguntaba si habría alguien a quien pudiera confiar el cuaderno.

Miraba a su alrededor y solo veía a chicos durmiendo; chicos hablando entre sí; chicos con celular en la mano; chicos introvertidos y extrovertidos en el (a su parecer) mal sentido.

Convenientemente olvidó fijarse en el resto que no era así... o al menos no tan así.

Light era de generalizar mucho, de creerse único.

¿Una persona que podría depurar el mundo? Alguien así no existía.

Pero él sí.

Él, existía.

Light era perfecto, el indicado, para tal tarea.

¿Y si él tenía que pagar el precio; si él tenía que entregar en bandeja de plata su cordura, su vida; si él tenía que desperdiciar el resto de sus días haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor...? ¡Con gusto lo haría!

Después de todo, su objetivo en la vida no estaba lejos de eso... Solo que él haría su propia versión de justicia, él aportaría más que un mísero granito de arena.

Porque lo que Light haría, sería extraordinario.

Usaría la Death Note... y cambiaría el mundo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Epílogo

Cinco días después del día que vio al Death Note caer desde el cielo (sí, ya aceptaba que el susodicho objeto era sobrenatural), se podría decir que Light había cambiado.

Antes, sus únicas preocupaciones eran sacar dieces y ser amigable con sus compañeros y profesores para seguir siendo agradable a los ojos de los demás (como tan desesperadamente seguía deseando ser). No obstante, ahora el Death Note se incorporaba a su rutina.

Los últimos tres días se repartía sus actividades entre asistir a la academia, estudiar y disponerse a prender la televisión de su cuarto y escribir cualquier cantidad de nombres de criminales, ya sea que estuvieran en la cárcel o sueltos.

Hoy Light estaba preparado para otro día así.

Marchó a la academia y al llegar conversó con dos compañeros. En la clase estuvo turnándose entre escuchar y participar. Y si no hacía eso, se distraía, contando los minutos faltantes para llegar a su casa y escribir en el Death Note en la comodidad y privacidad de su dormitorio.

Cuando, al terminar las clases, empezó a marchar hacia su casa, no fue solo. Sino que charló con los mismos dos compañeros de antes, a quienes no les quedaba a contramano acompañarlo a él.

—Estoy en casa —anunció el castaño al entrar en ella, luego de despedirse.

Sachiko lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa y un alegre "¡Bienvenido!". Y Light vio la postura expectante y con una pizca de impaciencia de su madre.

—Ah sí... —Se acordó de un examen que su madre quería ver.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a la falta de un "¿Cómo estás, hijo?", "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Light?" y al exceso de los "¿Tus notas...?", "¿Qué tal te fue en el examen de...?".

En algunas ocasiones, no podía evitar pensar en el tipo de relación que tenía con su madre, en la que ella le hablaba para avisarle que la comida estaba lista, para recordarle que le tocaba sacar la basura o para preguntarle sobre sus siempre impecables notas.

—Toma —dijo, dándole la hoja después de haberla sacado de su bolso.

Mientras Light subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, escuchó la exclamación de sorpresa que su madre hacía al leer la hoja.

—¡El primero del país en el examen práctico!

—Sí —contestó de manera algo cortante.

Estaba molesto, porque en todo el rato que asistía a clases, podría haber escrito más de cien nombres de asesinos, o ladrones, o terroristas...

¿Qué importaban sus notas si los criminales seguían consumiendo oxígeno?, ¿si cada momento que no escribía, podría significar la desgracia de una persona desafortunada?

—¡Me voy arriba a estudiar, así que no me molestes!

Aunque se le hubiera escapado un tono irritado, de todos modos a veces odiaba cómo era su madre, y su sonrisa, y su personalidad...

—¡Oh, Light! —Escuchó la voz de su madre, ya un poco lejana—. Si hay algo que quieras, solo tienes que pedírmelo.

—No, madre.

Ya tengo lo que quiero, dijo para sus adentros mientras abría la puerta de su habitación para luego cerrarla por dentro y pasarle seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El proposito de esta conclusión o epílogo es mostrar a Light siendo Kira antes de encontrarse con Ryuk.


End file.
